The Gift of Love is Hope
by NicoleMuenchSeidel
Summary: AU Dealing with aftermath of Rumple's apparent 'death' in "Going Home" & inspired by Wicked spoiler pics from January & a Valentine's prompt Yes, I'm very late Belle is determined to rescue Rumple from Zelena with help of a treasure, and Dreamy/Grumpy & NealBae. Present events take place on Valentine's RumBelle main ship, with some DreamGrumpyNova & SwanFire *No death* Rated T Plus


**Author's Note: This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin. I do not own the OUAT characters.**

**The first draft of this was written before "Quiet Minds" aired, and it will *not* end like "Quiet Minds". Spoiler photos from last night's episode, "It's Not Easy Being Green", were leaked in January and much of this was inspired by those photos and my need to give RumBelle a happy ending regardless. This is an AU fic, so some of the timing will be different from OUAT, in order to be consistent with the plot of this story. I have only watched a few clips of "Quiet Minds" and none of "It's Not Easy Being Green" at this point, so this won't be like those episodes. The first eighth of the story is narration of past events with some extras moments not shown on OUAT, then we get into the AU present of this story.**

**Pairings: Primarily RumBelle with secondary pairings of DreamyGrumpyNova, and SwanFire.**

**This is rated T+ for two amorous scenes of RumBelle (not graphic), and a mild trigger possibility for a brief segment when discussing Keith's, the Sheriff of Nottingham's, well known reputation for victimizing women. Also, though we all know that RumBelle is *not* Stockholm Syndrome, since Rumple treated Belle well and their love grew from her recognition of his good heart, given that Zelena treats Rumple worse than an animal, the brain washing effect of his captivity may have given him a mild case of Stockholm Syndrome, but to be clear, he will *not* be attracted to her. There will *not* be any kissing or anything else between Zelena and Rumple.**

**...and no, a certain character from "Quiet Minds" does *not* die. I strive for happy endings.**

* * *

Belle never quite understood the concept of Valentine's Day. She knew from her studies of this world that the holiday originated as a memorial to Saint Valentine after he was tortured and beheaded for his beliefs, yet in modern society, the day was about displays of love manifested through flowers...often red roses, cards, balloons candies and stuffed animals. In the nearly three decades she has spent in Storybrooke, Maine, Belle has not one pleasant memory of the holiday. For twenty-eight Valentine's Days, she had been locked in an asylum cell in the basement of the Storybrooke Hospital, with no memory of her life, including her true love, Rumplestiltskin. Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin's Storybrooke identity, had spent twenty-eight years unaware that his true love was less than a mile from his house the whole time. On the twenty-eighth Valentine's Day after coming to Storybrooke, Rumple had beaten Belle's father to a pulp, because he believed that her father had her tortured so severely in the Enchanted Forest that she committed suicide. The reality was the Evil Queen, Regina, had abducted and imprisoned Belle...and continued the imprisonment in Storybrooke.

Finally, after twenty-eight and three-quarter years, in the course of one day, she had been freed from the asylum and the Dark Curse had been broken, by Emma Swan bestowing true love's kiss upon her dying son. With true love, being the most powerful magic of all, Emma's son Henry awoke from his comatose state, and the citizens of the town regained their memories of their true selves. Belle's reunion with Rumplestiltskin had been a rocky one. Though they loved each other deeply, it took them time to adjust to the new circumstances of their relationship. Over time, their relationship became stronger, and Belle was looking forward to the holiday, Valentine's Day, about which she had heard so much. She wanted to celebrate her love for Rumplestiltskin, as it had been the most unexpected gift of her life.

Sadly, Belle's plans did not come to fruition. A bullet from Captain Hook's gun had propelled her across the town line, ripping her memory away. In the terror filled seconds after crossing the line, a man with blood on his hands, who she now knows as Rumplestiltskin, screamed expectantly to her, calling her a name she did not know, as her blood painted his hands red, then looking at a man dressed in leather with a hook for a hand, Rumplestiltskin's face contorted with blinding rage as a fireball appeared in his hand. A moment later, Rumplestiltskin and Belle were nearly hit by a speeding car, and her world literally spun out of control while he rolled her out of the car's path. A moment later, his hand glowed, and she was healed. Her senses and fragile mind were overloaded. Thus, she spent another Valentine's day in Storybrooke Hospital, albeit not in a cell in the basement that time.

Shortly there after, Hook, Cora and Regina attempted to kill Rumplestiltskin..._and nearly succeeded_. A death bed call from him had moved Belle to tears and shook something loose from within the core of herself. Though she still had no memories, her ability to sense a person's true self had once again begun to emerged, and she knew somehow he was special to her and felt pulled to learn more about the man who terrified her that awful night. She wasn't frightened of him anymore...he _intrigued_ her. She knew there was more to him...to their relationship than met the eye. Sadly, her sense had not fully emerged, and without aid of her memories, she did not know to distrust the dark haired woman, who came to visit as Gold was making arrangements for Belle's release from the hospital.

The dark haired woman with the overly sweet demeanor, Regina, cast a spell cursing Belle transforming her into an instrument of destruction for Rumplestiltskin. Thinking back now, Belle muses that it would have been kinder to turn her into a goat, than Lacey, a woman devoid of depth, intellect, compassion and any kind of moral compass. To this day, Belle is mortified by her actions as Lacey and the damage those actions caused, especially to Rumplestiltskin. Lacey had a talent for pulling him into a dark abyss. As Belle was helplessly trapped and suffocated by Lacey, her heart ripped to shreds as Rumple tried desperately to reach her. Indeed, he saved Belle from being raped, by Keith, the Sheriff of Nottingham, who had who had wanted to do the same to her in their homeland...only this time, Keith had the curse of Lacey as a willing accomplice. Knowing full well who Belle was and hence that she was not Lacey, Keith saw an opportunity to get what he had been denied in the Enchanted Forest. The Sheriff of Nottingham's well known history of victimizing women with his brutal appetites made Belle's heart clench at the sight of him. Belle wanted to scream and tear her way out as Lacey more than willingly allowed him to fondle and grind against her in the alley behind Granny's Diner. Belle had been so relieved when Rumple pulled Keith off of her, but then Lacey showed her true colors, lashing out at him with cruel disregard for Rumplestiltskin's feelings. Belle had never been a violent person, preferring to use her intellect as a weapon if needed. Yet seeing the man she loved crushed by the despair the vile wench was inflicting upon him, Belle had the very surreal experience of wanting to pummel the creature who was possessing her body and harming him.

With Lacey none the wiser, Rumple had used a bit of magic to keep Lacey on a short leash, and Belle found herself relieved that he had. As it was, the few days of Lacey's existence still seemed like an eternity. When she wasn't mesmerized by shiny objects, Lacey cheered and goaded Rumple into hurting and humiliating others for the sake of entertaining her. When he behaved callously towards his beloved son Baelfire, now Neal, Belle's soul ached. She knew Rumple would regret it, however she didn't know how soon or why. That afternoon Rumple received the soul crushing news that Baelfire had been killed by his fiance, Tamara. Belle sobbed within her human prison for the heartbreak that he was experiencing. She desperately wanted Lacey to do or say something to console him, however Lacey went about life as she typically did..._selfishly_. True, they had received word that the town was about to be destroyed, and they would all die, but Belle knew that Lacey's selfishness would have reigned the day regardless of the situation. Lacey had not an ounce of caring for anyone but herself.

Her dear friend Dreamy, who was also known as Grumpy and typically called Leroy now, had presented Rumple with the potion that would eradicate the poison that was Lacey from her body. Leroy was, and is, the one true blue friend that Belle has had besides Rumple. When others turned away, Leroy was there when she needed him. Belle's heart leaped, but came crashing down upon hearing that Rumple wouldn't use the potion. He had been working on a potion himself, not yet finding the correct combination of ingredients to make it effective, but then knowing they would all die soon changed everything in his view. She understood his rationale, for it was sound. As he would later say to her himself, he didn't want to wake her up to die. He had no way of knowing she was awake all along, waiting to be let out of her tomb. If there was one act of Lacey's for which Belle was grateful, it was the moment that Lacey spilled her drink and started sopping it up with Baelfire's shawl, then unfeelingly disregarded Rumple's pleas to stop. That act had been the final straw and the key to Belle's freedom.

Rumple could take no more. Even if they only had an hour to live, he needed his Belle, not the cheap facsimile that had been grating his nerves for days. He hoped Belle would understand that he need her strength and her love...he needed all the things that were uniquely Belle...all the things that Lacey wasn't and never could be in a thousand life times. He felt selfish. Though he knew his Belle was brave, fear of death is a powerful emotion and as he retrieved her shattered cup and the potion, he vowed to himself that if he could have Belle in their last moments on earth, he would hold her and envelope her with his love as they ended their lives together.

Belle almost felt giddy as Lacey, true to her unthinking nature, took the strangely colored drink which Rumple had offered without question. Yes, she _almost_ felt joy for the turn in events...yet in truth, she couldn't feel any form of happiness, because of her own empathetic nature and the knowledge of the gut wrenching anguish Rumple was experiencing. As the potion drained Lacey away and Belle clawed her way back to the surface, the overwhelming emotion only allowed her one word as she breathlessly choked out, "Rumple."

Tears streamed down her cheeks while she wrapped her arms around his neck, as she stroked his hair in a nurturing manner. She kissed him with all the passion and pent up emotion that had been dammed, waiting to burst free. When they parted he spilled his pain and regret upon her open heart as he spoke of his need for her in the face of his failure to protect his son. In that moment, with ardent determination, she pledged to give him anything and everything he needed in the time they had left. He had nearly died less than a week before; if this was to be the end of their time together, she would make certain that he felt her love down to his marrow. Moving to the solitude of the back room, they made love with a passion unparallelled. The cot in the back room was not as plush as his bed on which they last made love, the night before the shooting, yet it did not need to be. That moment wasn't about creature comforts...no, that moment was consumed with the single minded need, in their last time together, to express their love in the most complete way possible. They held nothing back...they gave all of themselves to each other.

It wasn't until the haze of their after glow ended that they noticed something peculiar. The tremors that had shook the foundation of Rumple's shop had ceased at some point. Hurriedly they dressed and peered out the front door, assessing that the danger had passed. However, that had been a mere calm before the storm. A short while later, they learned that Henry, Rumplestiltskin's grandson had been kidnapped. To honor Baelfire, Rumple had left to rescue Henry, along with Emma, Snow, Charming, Hook and Regina, leaving Belle behind. She tried to understand that he needed her to enact the cloaking spell to protect the town, but she also knew that based on a old prophesy, Rumple believed he would not survive, thus he left her so that she would not witness his death.

* * *

In the course of events, Rumple had been reunited with his father, arguably the worse father _ever_. Despite the fact that Belle's father had her kidnapped and tried to have her mind ripped away from her, by comparison to Pan, Belle thought that her father, Maurice, was a peach, despite the fact she still didn't trust him and never would. Life had made her wary, no longer the trusting soul she had once been. She had suffered too much pain at the hands of others to ever be that person again. Finally, using Pandora's Box, which Belle had succeeded in acquiring for him, Rumple had trapped Pan inside..._or so they all thought_.

While unaware the red mist had dragged Henry's spirit into the box switching places with the eternal adolescent, and Henry's form was then inhabited by Pan, gloriously happy reunions commenced. It appeared as though at last, things were going their way. Belle's heart felt like it would burst with joy when she gazed upon Rumple as he departed the Jolly Roger. Holding him in her arms again had been the answer to so many prayers, and the moment became even more heartfelt when Baelfire embraced them both. Not only had it turned out Baelfire was alive, but he now understood his father in a whole new way and had forgiven him. It made Belle's heart sing to know this, as it had been Rumple's fondest wish.

Back at Rumple's shop, he had changed out of his leathers which he'd worn for days, cleaning himself up in the bath tub in the small apartment above the shop. The apartment, was typically storage for the overflow of objects from the antique and pawn shop, but it had a functional claw foot tub. Belle had eagerly assisted Rumple with cleaning away days' worth of old leather smell combined, with Neverland sweat and grime. Belle reveled in being able to touch and care for her true love. She adored gazing upon his wet skin and running her fingers through his soft, sopping hair, yet what she brought her the most delight was the look in his eyes which fluctuated between mischief and pure bliss, yet constantly laden with love. Soap bubbles and her soft and nimble hands, combined with Belle's nurturing and sensual eyes made the experience divine for Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

Later in the shop, dressed in one of his finely tailored dark suits, Belle adjusted his tie and as they enjoyed in the simple domesticity.

"There. Perfect.", she declared.

Looking a bit like the cat that ate the canary, he purred warmly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome.", then she asked, "So, what now?"

With hearts full of contentment, they spoke of their future. For the first time ever, their world seemed full of infinite possibilities. After decades of pain, separation and longing, Belle's heart soared as Rumple declared the life path he wished to take, "But there's only one of those paths I'm interested in."

"Which one is that?", Belle queried.

Before Rumple stood the woman who loved him through everything. His father may have hated him from birth, but his Belle was a true loving spirit, with a capacity for kindness beyond all others he'd know in 300 years. With quiet resolution and steadfastness, he replied, "The one where you and I are together."

Those words meant the world to Belle. A future...it was to be their time, after seemingly endless waiting. He tenderly put his hands upon her neck as he softly reverently kissed her, and she slowly stroked his hair. As their lips entwined, the magnitude of the moment started to wash over them. It was _their_ time...the future belonged to them. The kiss became more intense as tongues sought each other out. His hands slid from her neck, down her shoulders and ribcage, coming to rest upon her hips. She leaned into him as her fingernails scratched at his scalp. His fingers began to bunch the fabric of her skirt as his mouth roamed to her neck. The sensation set her body aflame.

A moment later, he gently pushed away from her and gave her an impish grin, saying with a slight growl to his voice, "There's something that I've _always_ wanted to do." Before she had time to ask what that 'something' was, he scooped her up in his arms holding her bodily as he had, when he caught her after falling of the ladder decades ago, "...and now I'm doing it."

A throaty laugh emanated from Belle as he carried her back to the cot. Clothing that had been adorned just shortly before found its way onto the floor, a nearby lamp and in the case of his tie, at some point, it made its way around Belle's neck. He couldn't help thinking his tie looked much better on her. The future was theirs, and they were not going to waste one minute. They embraced their joined future. They entwined with pledges of love and forever echoing within the room.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Rumplestiltskin and Belle decided to return to his coral pink Victorian house for a quiet dinner, followed by more _alone time_. Charming, Emma and Snow ran towards the pawnshop just as Belle and Rumplestiltskin exited the store.

"_Them again?"_, Rumple and Belle thought in unison. There were tunnels that ran under his shop to various points in town, including his house. Though the tunnels were dark, damp and full of cobwebs, and using them would have meant leaving his car at the shop, they both wished they had made their trip home via the tunnels.

With gruff determination that the Charmings would not intrude yet again, Rumple huffed, "No, I'm afraid we're closed. Whatever crisis you're dealing with, I'm done for the day."

Alas, the ensuing conversation revealed the belief that Pan was controlling his shadow from inside Pandora's box, thus a plan was formulated to release Pan outside the town border and shoot him while he was without power. Things went astray when they discovered that Henry was in the box, trapped within Pan's body, while the real Pan used Henry's body as a disguise, running a muck in Storybrooke with Regina oblivious. The group found Regina unconscious at the Mills mausoleum, as Pan had stolen the Dark Curse with had originally brought them to Storybrooke. Rumple deduced that Pan planned to cast the curse again, altering it to his own Hellish desires. Rumplestiltskin suggested destroying the scroll on which the curse was written would end both Pan's and Regina's curse. In order to acquire the scroll currently in Pan's possession, after Henry in Pan's body was taken to his shop, Rumple cast a spell to return Pan and Henry's spirits to their own bodies. The spell completed everyone but Rumple started to leave the pawn shop to find Henry and the scroll.

Belle felt a strange gnawing in her stomach when she questioned, "You're not coming?"

Pensively, he responded, "No, no. I think not. My father and I have, uh... some unfinished family business.", and Belle followed by Baelfire reluctantly left the shop to join the others.

Thinking back now, she wishes she had stayed. She has no idea if it would have changed the outcome, but at least she would have been by Rumple's side.

* * *

The memory of suddenly being trapped in the immobilization spell, paralyzed yet fully aware is still vivid. Indeed it has been the subject of innumerable nightmares for Belle, since their return to Storybrooke. That day, the feeling was akin to her time as Lacey, knowing something terrible was about to happen, yet utterly powerless to do or say anything to stop it.

Pan, the epitome of over confidence, swaggered into the street, eying the town's people of Storybrooke, who were as motionless as statues. He taunted, "Look at you all. A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dogs, couldn't I? I think I'll start with these two.", walking towards Belle and Neal. "Hmm. You both look so adorable. Hard to tell who to kill first.", with absolute smugness, he continued,"No, it isn't." Pointing at Neal, "You. You first."

Belle's mind screamed, _"No! Leave him alone!"_, for nobody to hear. Then she saw _him..._Rumple, and a mixture of joy and dread exploded in her heart. The joy was the sight of her love, however the dread was _that_ look. The look that told her that he was going to do something drastic, and there was nothing she could do about it.

From behind, Rumplestiltskin clamped a hand on Pan's left shoulder, jerking him away from Belle and Neal. "Stay away from them.", he growled.

Mockingly, Pan replied with a smirk, "How about this? The worm has teeth. You're here to protect your 'loved ones'."

Belle's mind railed, _"Worm?! Rumple's a thousand times more of a man than you ever were, you parasite!"_

Resolutely, Rumplestiltskin said, "I'm not gonna let you touch either one of them."

Unimpressed, Pan replied, "Oh, I'd like to see that."

"Oh, you will. Because I have a job to finish, and I have to do whatever it takes.", looking at Pan...his father as if for the first time, seeing him as he truly was, he continued, "And what needs to be done has a price. A price I'm finally willing to pay." Belle's spirit trembled with fear and anguish of what he was about to do. He looked at Neal, "I used the curse to find you, Bae, to tell you I made a mistake. To make sure you had a chance at happiness." Pan laughed, but Rumple continued undaunted, "And that happiness is possible. Just not with me. I accept that."

"_No, Rumple no!"_, Belle's mind yelled. She fought with all her might against the spell that paralyzed her, but to no avail.

"Pretty, pretty words.", Pan mocked.

With a catch in his voice, "I love you, Bae."and then Rumplestilskin's soulful brown eyes, filled with life times full of emotion, gazed upon her, "And I love you, Belle...you made me stronger."

She cried inside, yet no tears would form, _"I don't want you to be stronger...I just want YOU. Rumple, whatever you're going to do, DON'T! There has to be another way. PLEASE! If this is the end, let's end together. Please Rumple, I don't want to be without you...I can't...please."_, if she could have moved to get on her knees and begged, she would have, but she remained still as a statue...helpless.

Snidely Pan said, "Stronger, yes. But still no magic."

Pulling his gaze away from his love, and pinning it on his worthless father, Rumplestiltskin retorted, "Oh, but I don't need it. You see, you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing you're forgetting."

"And what's that?", Pan questioned.

Exultantly, "So have I. I sent it away with something to hide." Rumplestiltskin raised his hand into the air with a flourish containing all the finesse of a professional dancer, summoning his shadow back with the dagger.

Terror ripped at Belle's heart, realizing what he planned to do. She knew he planned to sacrifice himself for their safety. Her conscience knew she _should_ feel that it was the right and honorable thing to do, but she couldn't. She wanted...no, she _needed_ a life with her true love, and if that was not to be, she wanted her arms around him until the last second of existence ebbed away. Yet she remained in place unable to embrace her love.

As Rumplestiltskin took hold of the dagger, the shadow went back into him, and then, he forcefully held Pan against himself.

Pan tried to wrestle free, "What are you doing?!"

Rumplestiltskin explained, "You see, the only way for you to die, is if we both die. And now... now, I am ready." Rumplestiltskin stabbed Pan in the back with the Dark One's dagger that bore his name for centuries, impaling himself in the process.

"_**NOOOOOO!**__"_ Belle sobbed inwardly, desperate to hold him...if only for one last time, _"Rumple...no...please, please no! I love you! I need you!...please don't go!"_ She could feel her heart trying to tear itself from her chest...to do anything to be with him, as she inwardly sobbed in blinding agony.

Pan let out a guttural scream in pain, as a cloud of black smoke covered him, beginning to transform him. As the smoke dissipated, Rumplestiltskin's father's original form appeared in his place.

"Hello, Papa."

His father implored, "Rumple, please. You can stop this. Remove the dagger. We can start over.", trying to manipulate him as he had when Rumple was a child, he smiled hopefully, "We can have a happy ending."

"Oh, but I'm a villain."

"_No you're not!", _Belle started to feel the spell weakening, if she could fight a little harder, she could get to him, she thought, as the need to hold him was demanding as the force of a hurricane.

With a tone of finality, Rumplestiltskin continued, "And villains don't get happy endings." As he twisted the dagger, plunging it deeper into both their wounds. His father gasped in agony. A golden light peeked out from the blade and continued to shine even brighter.

Belle felt something shake inside her, readying herself to sprint to Rumplestiltskin in the next moment. As his father stopped resisting the inevitable, Rumplestiltskin placed a kiss on his cheek. The light enveloped them as they both disappear out of existence.

As Belle's body broke free, _too late_, with the receding of the spell, the grief crushed her to the ground. Crumbled on the pavement of Main Street, all the tears that the spell had held in place came gushing out. Her arms ached with the emptiness for the one who was lost...the one she needed the most. Feeling the force of her grief as if an Ogre had trampled her, finally able to use her voice, all she can say is "No...Rumple! He's...he's gone!" as a torrent of tears choked the breath from her body.

Regina succeeded in reversing the curse, thus sending them all back home, with the exception of Emma and Henry who left Storybrooke for a new life with new memories.

* * *

One year, one week and three days after that horrific day, Belle still sees and feels everything as if it had just happened. Archie had said something about Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and had suggested that some medicine and therapy might help. She completely rebuffed the idea of medication for various reasons. She tried the therapy, talking to Archie is pleasant, but she couldn't bring herself to fully trust him, as she recalled that Rumplestiltskin had mentioned that Archie had once been under Regina's thumb, going as far as framing Emma Swan for a crime. No, she wouldn't fully trust him, having too much to lose if he betrayed her.

Belle can't remember the last time she had a good night's sleep. Actually, she can't remember anything tangible from the almost nine months she had spent in the Enchanted Forest, before yet another curse brought them back to Storybrooke. She suspects that the last time she had a good night's sleep was likely the night before being shot. Sleeping in Rumplestiltskin's arms was the only place she felt truly content.

Thirteen weeks ago, she had unexpectedly awoken alone in Rumplestiltskin's bed in the pink house that was his home. As her eyes blinked adjusting to the light and surroundings, she discovered a treasure. Something more precious than all the gold Rumple had ever spun. With no memory to guide her, informing her of who knew of this treasure in their own world, she called the only two people that she would trust with this secret, Baelfire, who prefers to called Neal, and Leroy.

The treasure was, and is, her last tangible connection to Rumple. In the weeks that have passed, she wonders if the treasure is the key to being reunited with her true love. However, she does have those moments that she mourns and wonders if she will ever see him again. Though she has no memory of her time in the Enchanted Forest, she has what she assumes is something akin to sense memory. There seems to be a residue memory of feelings. She surmises that during her time in the Enchanted Forest, she fluctuated between hope and suffocating despair. Much as she does now.

As time allows, she has been inventorying all the items, books, artifacts etc., in Rumplestiltskin's house, looking for things that may help her reunite with him. Her insomnia keeps her awake much of the night searching, sometimes hopeful and curious about the unique items in his collection, and sometimes crying from the memories and loss, as her broken heart feels as dust covered as his vast collection of items from their world and beyond.

She has taken to listening to Scottish music for the chance to hear anything which even mildly sounds like his voice. The Robert Burns Gaelic song, "Ae Fond Kiss" often impacts her the most.

"_Ae fond kiss and then we sever;_  
_Ae fareweel, and then for ever!_  
_Deep in heart-wrung tears I'll pledge thee,_  
_Warring sighs and groans I'll wage thee..._"

The words play in her head, as she tries to sleep,

"_...Had we never lov'd sae kindly,_  
_Had we never lov'd sae blindly,_  
_Never met – or never parted,_  
_We had ne'er been broken-hearted._"

Yet she can't find it within herself to regret loving Rumple. Though at times her heart feels mercilessly crushed, she knows that loving Rumple has been the greatest gift of her life...and a gift of hope flickers within her heart that someday they will be in each other's arms again.

* * *

While trying to keep up the pretense of normalcy, concealing from everyone else their search for Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Neal and Leroy often travel via the labyrinth of tunnels. They trust not another soul with their endeavor. Neal yearns to tell Emma, now that she's returned, however Belle is adamant that nobody else should know. Truthfully, regardless of Emma being the mother of Rumple's grandson, Belle doesn't fully trust her. She remembers quite well Emma's history of making incorrect assumptions about Rumple, including falsely accusing him without a shred evidence of killing Archie. Given Neal's love for Emma, Belle hopes one day she can trust her, but not now, there's too much at stake. Having agreed not to share their efforts with anyone, including the brothers, Leroy wishes he could confide in Nova. Though they have barely spoke to each other since the Miner's Day Festival, he knows her heart is true, and there are certain aspects of this situation, for which he feels ill equipped. Belle is aware of Leroy's rationale for wanting to include Nova, the clumsy yet kind fairy. Though she has grown to trust Nova more than Emma, and it would be nice to have another woman with whom to talk, Belle opts to err on the side of caution, concluding that the more people who know, the greater the danger...and then there's the whole _fairy thing_ that Rumple never trusted. Even though she has not seen her love in so long, consideration of how Rumple would want her to handle things is still a factor for Belle.

The night before Rumple's confrontation with Pan, their attempt at a tranquil life shattered by another crisis, Rumplestiltskin had taught Belle some protection spells, and a bit of useful magic, just in case. Since being back in Storybrooke, she has dove into reading his books on magic, to get a better understanding of the subject. Though she has learned a lot, she is still wary of the need to protect the treasure that fate and Rumple had left for her. Thus, when she must be away from home or Rumple's shop, where they also meet from time to time, Neal or Leroy keeps watch.

* * *

All these thoughts bombard Belle's mind today, Valentine's Day, as she walks from the library at sunset, where most assume she is living, to the center of town with a wary eye on the sky for anything sinister coming her way. Walking from the Rumple's shop would have been preferable as it would have shortened the time she would be out in the open, but she can't afford to have people know where she's been...especially the new comer in town, Zelena.

Zelena, a tall slender woman with flowing red hair, appeared in town as they had returned to Storybrooke. She had seemed so sweet. Indeed, Zelena and Snow seemed to be come fast friends. Now there is a rumor that she may be the infamous Wicked Witch of the West. As Belle makes her way to a section of street where a crowd has formed, Belle wracks her brain to recall if she has said anything to Zelena that could be problematic. She sighs with relief as she concludes that though Zelena always seemed kind and likable, for some reason, perhaps instinct, Belle always kept her at a distance. They're relationship had been cordial, yet she didn't really feel safe sharing much with the woman. Despite Zelena's outward gregariousness, there was something she just didn't like about her.

Belle is broken from her thoughts by Zelena's voice calling out to her in a much more haughty tone than typical.

"Here comes, Belle. Ding, dong...the gang's all here." Belle's eyes become wide with surprise noting the woman's change in attire. Rather than being dressed like a schoolmarm, Zelena is now wearing a silken gown of bluish-gray and black, embellished with feathers around the neck, and wearing a traditional witch's hat. Belle notes that in her 'coming out' as a witch, she seems to have abandon all appearance of subtly.

Zelena chides, "Hurry, little Miss Goody Two-Shoes, I don't have all day.", and then with added condescension in her tone, she continues, "You know, you could have dressed for the occasion. Not wearing your silver slippers today?"

Attempting to hold her tongue knowing she does not have the magical skill of a trained magic wielder, Belle runs to the crowd to see what the Wicked woman wants. It is then Belle heart seems to still at the sight of someone...someone in a dark, torn, dirty suit, Rumpelstiltskin.

"Rumple?", Belle calls out. Rumplestiltskin turn towards Belle in confusion.

"Ah, ah, ah, no, touching the merchandise. The Dark One does my bidding now." Belle's heart sinks seeing Zelena holding Rumplestiltskin dagger, while the witch smirks at her condescendingly.

"He's not _merchandise_, he's a man and you _can't_ have him.", as she lounges for Zelena a hand firmly clamps down on her wrist.

"It wouldn't do that, dearie. My mistress might fillet you..." Rumplestiltskin hisses menacingly, as Zelena chuckles in amusement, and then he mumbles, "or have me do it."

After months of living in a glorified dog kennel with no one but his mistress for company, Rumple's senses are overwhelmed by the crowd. However, he's the Dark One...he's not allowed to be overwhelmed, thus he does what he must to quell his churning emotions. Zelena likes it when he calls her "mistress", although he'd prefer to call her the 'dearly departed'. Her cold blue eyes seemed to hold more insanity that he had acquired in life times. Though he wished the woman disemboweled screaming in agony, he supposes that her presence, no matter how abhorrent, was better than nothing. The pain in his hand makes him aware that he is not sure of the origin of such a bizarre thought.

Why does part of his mind tolerate her?...thinking ruefully, _"Because you got no one, dearie...never have, never will."_ Though he would never share _anything_ amorous with Zelena...preferring to eat shards of glass than that, over time, his blood red hatred for the woman began to turn. Into what?...He's not certain, but he finds himself strangely identifying with her, when the lessons in pain end.

After months of her entering his personal space, chiding him, grooming him and her voice that seems to whisper in his ear at night though he's completely alone. The whispers are more pleasant than her shrieks and the pain, which accompanies them far too often. They are two wretched souls, deserving of no one's company but each others. Oh yes, he still plans to kill her should the chance arise, but he finds he is losing hope of ever having that opportunity. She is his misery, and he might as well accept it.

His memory of his past is finite, given that Zelena had ensured in the curse that he only had the memories which would prove useful. He knows he is the Dark One, the greatest sorcerer in all the realms...ironically, subservient to Zelena's whims. He knows he is a hated monster, reviled by all and loved by none. The expressions of the town's people confirms that, as they look upon him with a mixture of apathy and fear of what he might do to them on his mistress's command. Who would care for the Dark One..._the puppet Dark One at that_?

This excursion into the outside world held nothing unexpected...until _she_ arrived. Eying the petite brunette, who had called him, Rumple, a moment before, he hates her. He hates her blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean, in which he can never swim, he loathes her lush long dark hair which he aches to touch, he detests those lips that look as soft as rose petals, but what he despises most of all is her expression...the way she looks at him..._as if he's worth something_. She makes him _want_ things...a life...a life he could never have even if he were not bound to serve his maniac mistress. Prior to their arrival, Zelena ordered him to protect her from any attack while they are out. When he grabbed the beauty's wrist to prevent her from attacking his mistress, an electric shock ran through his body making his heart thud, filling him with need...with weakness. He is comfortable with the disdain of the others, but her expression of expectancy...of caring, _that_ needs to be to be extinguished.

As Zelena goes on to inform the crowd of her plans, her demands...and well, anything that has to do with _her_. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin stand locked in each other's gaze. Her other hand touches his hand which his still holding her wrist. She strokes the back of his hand and whispers to him with eyes full of emotion, "It's alright Rumple, I'll find a way to get you out of this", as he chastises himself for enjoying the feeling.

He reminds himself to hold onto his hatred of this fallen angel in the purple coat that makes her eyes the shade of iolite. Thus with as much contempt as he can muster he spats, "If you're looking for a wee a bit of rough with the monster, you're out of luck, dearie. You're not my type, but I'm sure there are others in town who would give you a turn." The insult _hitting_ its target precisely, he _should_ be pleased, but the hurt in her eyes steals away even a modicum of glee. To make matters worse, she still stubbornly strokes his hand...admittedly, he still hasn't let go of her wrist, but he muses, _"That's neither here nor there."_

Rumplestiltskin's coldness makes Belle heart clench, yet she remembers vividly the verbal abuse she, as Lacey, heaped upon him, thus she remains steadfast. Her eyes flit around the crowd gauging the situation as Zelena continues to grandstand. She detects not a bit of concern for Rumplestiltskin whose disheveled appearance, makes it obvious to anyone that he has suffered great hardship. Yes, with the Wicked Witch of the West on a war path, they have reason to worry for themselves, however their lack of regard for Rumple is as it has always been. Belle knows she should be concerned for the town as a collective, but they all seem to do quite well with worrying about themselves, and concern for them, is a frivolous indulgence she can ill afford in the face of their utter disregard for her true love. If Rumplestiltskin is to regain his freedom, it is up to her to find a way, without relying on the pious denizens of Storybrooke.

Rumplestiltskin uneasily gazes at the dark haired beauty before him, while Zelena itemizes for the crowd the various ways he will eviscerate them at her will, if she should not get her way. While part of him can appreciate the theatrics, he finds her ranting tiresome. Somehow, he didn't mind it as much in his cage alone, but now, he is finding it far more grating.

Belle leans in and whispers, "I promise...I won't give up. I'll find a way."

Her heartfelt vow agitates him even more, causing him to jerk away from her. Zelena notices his rebuff from the corner of her eye. It pleases her to see, thinking, _"You over privileged gnat, he's mine now!"_, and then says with a tone oozing of scorn, "Belle darling, no playing with my _pet_!"

Knowing a physical fight with the woman is not an option, and trying to control her rage at how inhumanely her love is being treated, she momentarily squeezes her eyes shut, and a tear is forced from the corner of her eye, as she balls her fists at her side. Rumplestiltskin watches in confusion as he has the strange compulsion to trace his finger along the droplet's path. His throat feels dry and his heart unnervingly flutters at the sight, as her face flushes a hue reminiscent of a Persian pink rose. Belle opens her eyes to see him staring, attempting to appear aloof, but she knows him too well, even if he doesn't remember her. He notices the dark shading of exhaustion under her eyes, and though he doesn't know why he should care, it bothers him to see it.

A moment later, Zelena sneers, "I'm done with you for now beast!", and Belle snaps, "Don't call him that!" Smirking tipping her hat, Zelena commands, "Back to your cage, _**beast**_!"

The last thing he hears before purple smoke transports him to his filthy prison, is his brunette angel crying, "Rumple, no!" Feeling as though the peculiar woman has seeped into his pores, he surveys his dismal surroundings, the musty and contaminated air making his lungs ache after having a taste of clean air, and he vows not to allow himself to think of the diminutive beauty again.

* * *

Belle strides back to the library and into the tunnels to Rumplestilskin's shop as she fights back tears. She pushes open the door leading from the basement to the back room of the shop, the groan of the hinges draws Leroy's attention.

On edge, his head whips around ensuring that it is indeed Belle who is entering. He's had to conceal so much in the past months since returning. When they first found out about the treasure, Belle, Neal and himself were unsure how to proceed, but Belle's safety was paramount. For the first couple of weeks, Leroy had manufactured a story that Belle had the flu. That kept Belle secluded until they could be sure to devise a plan to hide the treasure. The plan worked like a charm, because of course, not a soul thought to check on Belle while she had the 'flu'.

His eyebrows furrow, "So what happened, sister?"

Belle sighs frustratedly, "The rumors are true. Zelena is the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Great. Should I get the hose?"

"I don't think it works like that...though it would be nice if it was that easy.", she replies.

The timber of his voice deepens, with worry evident, as Leroy asks, "What are you not telling me?"

Swallowing hard, trying to keep the emotion from her voice, "I saw Rumple."

"What?! Where?"

"Zelena has him. She has the dagger."

Scratching his beard in agitation, "So you're telling me Wicked Witch of the West has the dagger that controls the Dark One? Any more _good news?_...like the Easter Bunny was found dead in a ditch?!"

"Leroy please."

"Hey, hey...you know I don't mean anything by it."

Her voice drops as she says in a raspy tone, "I know...it's just. Rumple didn't remember me. And she has him living in a cage. His clothes were torn and dirty, and he just looked so lost. Leroy, I just wanted to cry!"

"Where is he now?"

With a tone tinged with anger, Belle says, "She ordered him back to his cage...and...and magic took him away. _Gods_, I can't stand it!"

"So what are you going to do?"

Throwing up her hands, she says resolutely, "The only thing I _can_ do."

"That?! That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

With steely eyed determination, she responds, "I know. But in my heart, I know it's right."

Trying to impress upon her the risk, he says, "_Belle_, if he doesn't _remember_ you, he might not act the way you expect."

"He may have forgotten me, but he can't truly forget who he is. He just needs a little _reminder_."

Acting a bit like the older brother she never had, he says, "Please tell me you're taking safety precautions, in case the _reminder_ doesn't work."

She nods, "I'm taking the squid ink that Rumple brought back from Neverland. He wanted me to use it if the dagger was ever under someone else's control."

"Good. I'm glad Gold was thinking."

She smirks, "He's _always_ thinking. But I'm not going to use it on him."

"What?!"

Becoming more confident in her course of action, she says steadily, "Not unless I absolutely have to...which I won't. I've got other plans for the ink."

"Okay, so where do we start?"

Walking over to the safe in the wall, she puts in the combination, and then, puts her finger to her eye to acquire a tear drop...something that is quite easy as she has been on the edge of tears for a while. Painting her finger across the door, it momentarily glows gold and opens. Retrieving a vial of blood, and a few other items, she answers Leroy's question, saying "With this."

"How did you?"

"Rumple wanted me to have access to the safe, if the need arose, so he cast a spell to have it open with something only I could provide."

She acquires a large piece of what appears to be ordinary parchment paper. Laying the paper flat on the desk, she uses an eyedropper to extract some blood from the vile and deposits a drop of blood onto the paper. The paper begins to glow shades of iridescent blue, red and purple, and then a three dimensional rendering of Storybrooke emerges from the paper as though it were a page from a pop-up book. The drop of blood travels a seemingly random path, until it reaches a location on the outskirts of town.

"So that...that's it? He's there."

With a smile she says, "That's it. And I'm bringing him home."

Concerned, he asks, "Are you sure you don't want me to come along? You could use some _muscle_."

Putting a hand on his shoulder, she says appreciatively, "Thank you for the offer, but I need you here." She stops short of saying, _"In case something goes wrong."_ He understands the implication.

In a small rucksack, she places various smaller items she will need in her plan to free Rumplestiltskin. In a pliable wicker basket lined with soft red cloth, she carefully places her treasure, while Leroy frowns with worry. Before putting on an invisibility cloak, she casts a protection spell which Rumple taught her to further ensure the safety of the treasure on this perilous mission. The invisibility cloak when unworn is purple with a wide red border attached with gold tread. Belle cannot help but muse that only Rumplestiltskin would have such a flamboyant _invisibility _cloak.

She dons the cloak with the rucksack and basket hidden beneath. Before pulling up the hood, making Belle disappear entirely, Leroy asks Belle's ostensibly disembodied head, "How will I know if you succeed?", as he starts thinking of contingencies should a rescue plan be needed for her, Rumplestiltskin and the precious treasure they've spent months protecting.

She ponders the question and smiles softly at him, "A rose will appear on the desk. _When_ it does, give it to Nova."

"Belle, I..."

"You love her. We both know it. Love is a gift. Don't waste such a resplendent gift. It only leads to regret. I know that better than most." She tilts her head up and kisses his bearded cheek, then a moment later, she pulls up her hood disappearing completely.

* * *

Taking the map that she created and a small flashlight, Belle makes her way to the basement, pushes back a loose cinder block that serves as a latch opening the entrance to the tunnels. It will be a long walk through some unfamiliar parts of the tunnel system while laden with everything she needs to mount her rescue of Rumplestiltskin.

She uses the time needed for the journey to focus her energy and her thoughts. She makes her way through tunnels to Rumple while silently reciting an altered version of the "Blessing to Magnetize True Love".

"_May our life be filled with the blessings of love._

_May the spiritual bond, that unites me with my soul-mate, draw us closer._

_And may we be connected body, mind, heart and soul._

_May our lives soon be joined."_

As she reaches her destination, she halts for a moment to listen and access the situation. Though the invisibility cloak successfully conceals her, in order to enter, she must open the door, and should Zelena be there, the door appearing to move of its own volition would certainly alert Zelena. Belle can hear Rumplestiltskin babbling unintelligible things, yet detects no response. Barely breathing, she opens the egress of the tunnel.

The wall moving in the root cellar causes, Rumple's head to suddenly jerk up. Narrowing his eyes, he hisses, "Something's afoot.", and the wall closes causing him to narrow his eyes from his fetid cage. Somewhere from the typical putrid air that he breaths, he detects the faint scent of lilacs, which makes something inside him gnaw at his brain.

Upon entering, Belle notices her eyes begin to burn, and she is quite thankful for the protection spell that she cast. While the tunnels had a vaguely unpleasant musty smell, the odor in this cellar is pungent and overwhelmingly foul. It is the mixture of filth, mold and aged remnants of human waste. The smell is nauseating, but Belle pushes down the bile in her stomach, knowing these are the conditions in which Rumple has been living, and she thinks determinedly that she can stomach it for a while to free him forever. She wants to cry for the horrid state of abuse and neglect she witnesses, as he sits in a cage unkempt with a food bowl on the ground, as one would have for an animal.

"Whoever you are. You play a dangerous game.", he titters.

Pulling the hood from her head, she replies with a smirk, "Good thing you taught me well."

Taken aback, "_Taught_ you? How many crazed apprentices do I have?"

"I wasn't your apprentice. I was, and am, your true love, as you are mine."

He scoffs bitterly, "You daft woman! I'm the Dark One...I love no one, and most definitely no one loves me! Be gone with you before you get yourself killed for your act of idiocy!"

With a lilt to her tone that sends a shiver down his spine, she asks, "Would it bother you if I were killed?"

Sheepishly he replies, "Not particularly. It's just that my _humble abode_ is enough of a mess. I don't need a rotting corpse here too."

"I'll take my chances."

"Suit yourself.", he says with false nonchalance.

Belle scrutinizes the door the his cage and has theory. There is no visible lock, thus she pulls her hand from the cloak and blows a powdery substance into the air to detect the presence of magical impediments. As she suspects, there are none. True to Zelena's cruel nature she has kept the door easy to be opened, knowing that the magic of the dagger which she controls forces Rumple to stay in the cage, unless expressly given an order to leave. Though Belle's heart aches at the thought of the mental torture this likely inflicts on Rumple, she is relieved that she can easily move forward with her next task.

Opening the door cautiously, in order not to unnerve him, she announces with a tender tone, "I'm coming in."

"As you wish, _dearie_. It's not as though I can stop you."

She notices dried blood on the floor, and tries hard not to think about what injury may have caused it. He stares at her warily as she enters.

"Now what?", crinkling his nose, he continues "Are we to play Hearts? Sorry I don't have a deck."

"There's a different type of heart I'm interested in..._yours_."

"Why?...it's black and unused."

"Never be so sure.", she says, as she pulls the basket from her cloak.

His eye grow wide with panic as he spies the treasure, "Good Gods! It's a babe! Are you mad?! Why would you bring such a _thing_ to the Dark One?!"

Smiling down at the three month old baby cooing in the basket, then again meeting his alarmed gaze, she says with a shrug and a tilt of her head, "I thought it was time for her to meet her father."

* * *

Three months ago, it had been quite a shock, waking up in Rumpelstiltskin's bed with her swollen belly pointing dramatically towards the ceiling. Feeling as though she had been beached, Belle hyperventilated for a few minutes just trying to process the extreme change to her body. With the exception of her extreme physical state, everything seemed just as it had been prior to Regina undoing the Dark Curse. Even her cell phone had the same numbers in the contact list. After she called Neal and Leroy to hurry over, they just gaped at her for the longest time.

Both men desperately wanted to get a woman to help the birthing process, and in truth, Belle initially felt extremely peculiar about the idea of having a male friend and her almost step-son involved in the delivery. Leroy had said that Snow was singing the praises of a midwife, Zelena, whom she just met. Though it was daunting to realize she would deliver any day, as evidenced by the truly bizarre things Belle's body was doing, including her hips clicking when she walked, she refused to give into the temptation of getting the new midwife to help.

The last time Belle blindly trusted a stranger, she ended up separated from Rumple for three decades. She would not make that mistake again, risking the only child she may ever have. Though she tried to hope that she would find Rumple, and one day they would add to their family, her broken heart wondered if that was merely a fantasy.

She had always imagined that Rumple would be present for the birth of their children, perhaps even performing the delivery if circumstances necessitated it. She never imagined she would be alone...well, she wasn't exactly alone, but the presence of Neal and Leroy initially made her blush beet red, mortified at what her body was doing in front of them. Of course, it wasn't _in front of them_ as she kept herself covered in bed, wondering if the ground could indeed swallow someone from embarrassment.

In the early stage of labor, Leroy announced, "I'm going to boil water.", unsure how to be useful with this 'lady stuff'.

Neal's Forehead crinkled, much like Rumple's, asking, "Uh, what's that for?"

"I don't know...they always do that in old movies...and rip up sheets."

Belle interjected, "I don't think that's necessary.", then noticing the dismay on Leroy's face, she adds, "But some raspberry leaf and chamomile tea with honey would be nice."

His dismay replaced with satisfaction, Leroy said, "I'm on it, sister!", striding out the bedroom door.

She smiled a moment, then her expression turned melancholy. Noticing her change, Neal asked, "Belle, are you alright? Do you need anything?"

She sighs as her eyes glisten, "_Who_ I need isn't available. I always thought we'd do this together. I just...just wanted to see his face holding our baby.", and tears softly trickled down her cheeks as her voice cracked with emotion, "You know, everybody thought I kept him grounded...and I guess sometimes I did...but he did the same for me. He was my rock when I needed it.", and then feeling self conscious she said apologetically, "I'm sorry. I know you miss him too. I just want him here right now...to hear his voice...to have him tell me everything's going to be alright...and I know he'd move mountains to make it so."

He stares at the first time mother-to-be, so different from his own mother, for the first time he wonders what it would have been like if Belle was from their time, and she had been his mother. For an instant, he thinks about how different his and his father's lives would have been, and how that difference might have changed the events of his life. The shrugging off the thought, that had been laced with envy for his sibling, he vowed to be supportive of Belle and her new baby...his little brother or sister. After all, Belle, Emma and Henry were what he had left of his tattered family, even if marriage vows were never spoken.

"You really believe in him, don't you?"

"Of course, I love him...with all my heart...even the broken parts that he tried to hide in the darkness. True love is about loving someone wholely...the complete person, even the parts they think are too ugly to be loved. He's a good man...he always was, whether he could see it or not...his goodness was always there."

"I wish...", and the words died on Neal's tongue, but Belle nodded in understanding. Family was always what Neal wanted, whether he was called Neal or Baelfire, whether he was a seven year old being told of his mother's 'death' a mere day after witnessing his mother's belligerence toward his father in a tavern or a fourteen year old so sure he knew the right thing to do, or as an adult...it was all about family for him, even when he hurt too much to admit it. It wasn't until after the events of Neverland that he fully understood that family was what his father wanted too. He felt his heart sink with regret for the time wasted and hoped that their efforts to find his father would come to fruition someday.

Overcome by emotion, he ran his head through his hair and choked out awkwardly, "Uh, I'm going down stairs to get you some ice chips. On TV, they always show women eating ice during labor."

Belle demurely smiled and nodded knowingly, "Thanks, Neal, that'll be great. I'm just going to rest, while we wait for things to move along."

Once Neal left the room, Belle closed her eyes, focusing her thoughts on Rumplestiltskin, pretending he was indeed there with her. As she concentrated tears flowed freely, she could feel his lips upon hers and see him pull away and stroke her hair. She could hear is brogue rich with sentiment, _"You're doing wonderfully, darling. Everything'll be alright. You'll be be be the best mother our baby could ever want."_ As she cried, she said, "I promise I'll do whatever I have to, to be a good mother." _"I know you will, sweetheart. I love you."_, and he held her in a warm embrace within her imagination.

At that same time in a cage in Zelena's cellar, Rumplestilskin crumpled in pain from the latest wound that his mistress had inflicted upon him. She smirked, "Don't be a naughty boy, and I won't have to hurt you..._as much_.", and she laughed turning out the light. Alone in the pitch black cellar, he felt something odd pulling at him. Whatever it was filled him with longing. Though in severe a pain and virtually blind from the darkness, he paced his cage like a wild animal. Desperate to get out...however, not only get out, but to go _somewhere_...he wasn't sure where, but something pulled at him, driving him madder than before. The need to acquiesce to the energy that pulled at him was agony.

Hours later, as Belle's body was working automatically to expel her child, _along with other things_, all worry of dignity, decorum and embarrassment had been replaced by her single minded mission to bring her child into the world, climaxing with her rearranging a sheet between her legs as a curtain, and yelling, "_Oh for goodness sakes!_ You don't have to look at or touch me...**_just grab her when she comes out!_**"

Ironically, in that moment, she was suddenly certain that she had a daughter. After Leroy cut the cord leaving as much length as possible attached to the baby's abdomen, as per Belle's request, Neal put some of the cord blood into a vial. Rumple had taught Belle the importance of blood in magic, and she conjectured that cord blood was likely more potent than typical.

* * *

Now, thinking about the map which guided her to Rumple's prison, Belle is relieved that Rumple's wisdom served as a flicker of light on that day.

Rumplestiltskin's mind reels with the strange beauty's words ringing repeatedly in his ears, _"I thought it was time for her to meet her father."_

He struggles with thoughts twisting in his mind, _"How is this possible? I'm the Dark One...no one can love me! She's daft! She makes me seem like a pillar of sanity. She's completely mad!...breathtakingly beautiful, but utterly off her rocker!"_ He backs away from the infant, stammering, "I...I could hurt it. Take it away. You don't know who I am."

Looking at him as though he is an unruly child, she says in an unwavering tone, "No, _you_ don't know who you are...and _she_ is here to remind you. Now, stop grousing and hold your daughter."

He takes a nervous step forward, looking like he wants to hide from the cherub that seems to be gazing up at him admiringly with blue eyes that mirror her mother's. Breathlessly, he asks, "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have an _official_ name yet. I wanted to name her with you, but I've been calling her, Nadia. It means..."

With a curious trace of a smile on his lips, he finishes, "Hope...it means hope."

His smile fades, as he winces in pain holding his head, and worry commands Belle's demeanor, "Rumple, what's wrong?"

Through gritted teeth, he answers, "It's _in_ my head. It'll get worse soon."

"What's in your head?", she asks, trying and failing to keep the alarm from her voice.

"The voices...too many...too shrill...screaming at me. It's _her_...Zelena put them there. She made them relent for her little show earlier. After all, how intimidating is a Dark One in the fetal position? But they'll start their torture again soon. I feel them coming. Take her...take Nadia and go, I'm of no use to you now. I'm too broken. You have to leave before she comes back or I lose my mind or both. Please, just leave me here!"

She wants to sob over the misery to which he's been subjected, however her resolve won't let her. She has her plan, and she knows in her heart that it will work, if she can just get him to let his guard down.

She makes her voice softer yet more determined. "No, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I love you. I won't be without you..._not again_. I came here to bring you home, and that's what I intend to do. Please, just hold your daughter. It'll be alright. I promise.", not allowing herself to speculate otherwise.

She sees his face contort in pain as the piercing voices try again to force his sanity into submission. Attempting to use what little logic he can formulate to dissuade her, he says "The voices will win soon..._like they always do_, and I can't be holding a baby when that happens.", and then he adds for good measure, "Besides I'm filthy, I can't contaminate the child with the muck I'm covered in.", hoping some motherly instinct will be repulsed.

Wishing she could just take him in her arms and make it all go away, she knows the hard truth, though time is not on her side, if she pushes too much, his walls will go up and she won't be able to reach him. She needs him to trust her for her plan to work, _"Slow and steady...slow and steady"_, she tells herself.

"Rumple, I'm not giving up, and neither are you. _Please_ listen to me. Just breathe and focus on the sound of my voice."

With a voice tinged with panic, he responds, "I can't...I can't do it."

"Yes, you can. I _know_ you can. Please just believe. Hope is a powerful emotion...find it...dig for it inside yourself as you look at Nadia."

He shutters as he tries to control his breathing, and sweat beads on his grimy forehead.

Reassuringly she softly coaches, "That's it...you're doing it. You can do anything, Rumple...I know you can."

He doesn't know why, but he finds he believes her when she says such things. The voices are still strident, yet he is holding them at bay.

Hoping to push their bond just a bit further, she asks, "Would you like me to help you get cleaned up a bit?"

He looks at her in confusion, as he literally can't remember the last time anyone has asked what he would like. He has been treated as a lab rat to Zelena's vile experiments in pain. However, she is not Zelena...and Gods help him, he's starting to trust her...which is a frightening thought. Uneasily, he nods.

An idea had struck, moments before as she had spoke soothing words and gazing upon the perspiration collecting in the dirty on his brow, the chapped skin on his face that had formed small cracks which had recently bled. Ever since Nadia's birth, Belle has always made a point of having a damp washcloth with her...she's had to, as she had become a human spit-up rag, never knowing when their daughter might strike, yet needing to conceal the existence of their newborn child.

With the basket holding Nadia securely on Belle's lap, while the handle is looped around her arm, she retrieves from the rucksack the washcloth and a small bottle. Folding the cloth, in order to keep part of it clean she tentative reaches for his hand and says, "May I?"

Again, it is a odd sensation for him to be asked, not told or commanded. In a breathless, shaky voice, he says, "As...as you wish."

She gently wipes the clothe over his hands and long artistic fingers. She observes similar chapping on his hands as on his face, as well as a large oddly shape bruise. He hisses slightly at the contact of the wound which had been created one day when Zelena had commanded him to put his hand onto the floor, and she forcefully stomped on it, then ordered him not to heal himself. That was the moment that he understood with absolute clarity, he was helpless to her wicked whims, and shortly after that the dreaded voices began to eat away at his mind like a thousand parasites. He is pulled from that memory by the soft nurturing words that Belle says as she concludes washing his hands. He tries with all that is in him to focus on his breathing and on his beauty's mellifluous voice.

Rearranging the cloth to have clean section to use on his face, while keeping a section of the cloth untouched for later. She cautiously raises the cloth a few inches from his face, yet waits for him to signal his permission to continue. She sees her Rumple within him, yet she also acknowledges a part of him that is like an abused animal, ready to bolt given the slightest provocation.

Belle softly strokes the sensitive flesh of his lips, as she can sense his internal struggle not to pull away from the contact. She moves the cloth in a circular motion over his cheeks and brow. As she works her way around the rest of is face, Belle is engulfed with countless emotions. She tries to process various feelings of rage and bitterness at Zelena for what she has done to harm Rumple and by extension their family, while experiencing boundless love and gratitude to behold the eyes of the man who makes her spirit breathe and her heart prevail regardless of the challenge.

She pours witch hazel onto the clean section of the cloth and sets about applying it to the most painful and broken areas of his now cleansed skin. Rumplestiltskin is becoming more and more entranced by the woman tenderly attending to him in a way that he could never have imagined. Her eyes glisten with tears only dammed by her lush dark lashes. Throughout the entire endeavor to clean and tend his wounds, she has spoken words of encouragement as he battled the persistent voices in his head. He begins to realize that the petite angel in front of him is more persistent than any of the voices with which Zelena has bespelled him.

Returning the cloth and bottle to the bag, and reassuring herself by making certain she has easy access to an important artifact, Belle has a ticking clock in her mind, knowing that Zelena could be upon them an anytime...the time to move is now. Hoping she has restored enough of his trust to ignite at least the tiniest spark of hope, Belle implores, "Please, Rumple...hold your daughter now. It'll be alright...I _promise_ just _please_ do it."

Many times during the cleaning process Rumple had sneaked glances at the cooing babe in the basket. He was struck by the strange realization that Nadia's deep blue eyes sparkled with mischief...and excitement. It was the mischief that surprised him the most, and he wondered if that was a quality originating from him or her mother. He notes an odd ache in arms as though a force beyond his consciousness yearns to hold his child. He feels a pulling from something deep within him. A wisp of a smile forms as he watches her suck her bottom lip and fist her small, chubby hands to her chest.

Responding to Belle's request that he hold their daughter, he croaks out timidly, "Yes...yes, I'd like that.", and Belle graces him with a smile that makes his heart thud.

Her hands delve into the basket protectively lifting Nadia supporting her head and neck. Rumple reaches for the infant as though some latent muscle memory is guiding him in the process. The transfer complete, he gently embraces the child. His eyes sting with dampness, while he strokes a finger across her supple cheek. His eyes go wide for a moment then blink erratically as emotions begin to surge, after Nadia unexpectedly grasps his finger.

His brogue is heavy with sentiment, as he says, "Hello, wee lass, I'm...I'm your papa. You're a strong one, Nadia...strong and beautiful, just like your mamma."

He looks up at his beauty whose soft beautiful cheeks stream with tears unhindered. She has given him this gift...this hope..._his_ Nadia. Though it is far beyond his comprehension as to why someone as glorious as this beautiful angel would love him, _of all people_, he feels it to be true. All the doubts to which he had clung, in a desperate battle to protect the heart he didn't know he had, have begun to topple away with the avalanche of warmth, admiration, gratitude and as unfathomable as it seemed hours ago, love...yes, he loves his angel and their radiant cherub. He is filled with wanting. He wants this...he wants them...a life with them always. He raises Nadia to his eye level and sees fire and light within her. He is so caught up in his observation of her that he is astonished to feel her wee fingers squeeze the tip of his nose, causing him to let out a sobbing laugh. The sensation makes him shutter, as though he has felt this before. This sense of déjà vu makes him choke out a torrent of tears of longing. His vision is impaired and distorted viewing through tears the feathery wisps of dark chestnut hair on Nadia's head.

Belle feels as though the breath has been forced from her body while her heart pounds wildly expectantly watching the interaction between Rumple and their daughter. Tears unbrooked rush rapidly down her cheeks and neck seeping in the fabric of her blouse. Her decision to bring Nadia to this wretched place was founded in the knowledge, that beyond any curse, the core of Rumplestiltskin's being is a devoted father. It permeates every cell of his body and radiates from his soul in a manner in which curses cannot thwart. She watches in awe as he places a tear drenched kiss upon their daughter's head.

Nadia's hair feels like fine silk against his lips. It is then that he feels something else, a pulsing swirling energy that for a moment makes the cellar glow with iridescent colors. Belle lets out a tearful laugh. He looks at Belle with eyes anew, breathlessly calling "Belle", and she chokes out, "Rumple, you're back."...it is not a question, for she is sure.

Desperately wanting to kiss, yet knowing the energy pulse will have alerted Zelena, Belle, with Rumple's assistance quickly slips Nadia in the basket. She then hands him the artifact, so quickly that he initially doesn't realize what is, as he looks down an back up at her, she says commandingly, "Use it. You'll know when." and envelopes Nadia and herself in the cloak.

Zelena arrives in a plume of green smoke, dagger in hand, "What exactly have you been doing down here, Rumple?"

He falls to his knees and howls in pain, "Doing? _Doing?!_ I can't _do_ anything with voices...they're here...they're always here...gnawing my brain like maggots at a feast. You've put them there mistress, so enjoy my torment!" Rumplestiltskin inwardly smirks, knowing the voices were completely extinguished when he kissed Nadia.

Belle watches and waits for her moment. She knows getting the dagger will require her to reveal herself, putting her's and Nadia's lives in jeopardy, thus she will have only one shot and her aim must be precise. Rumple shakes in mock pain assessing the moment, wondering exactly what Belle will do, and knowing he will do whatever he must to protect Belle and Nadia.

Zelena sneers, "I think you're lying to me Rumple, and I won't have it! Looks like you need to be taught another _lesson_.", and then adds coyly, "And when we're done, you're going to find and kill a wee baby.", recalling well the state Belle was in the last time she saw her in the Enchanted Forest. Unwilling to allow his meeting with Belle in town earlier to possibly trigger any latent feelings, Zelena wagers that forcing him to kill their child with sever their bond forever...but first, it's time for some _fun_ she muses as she prepares to unleash a _lesson_ more Hellish than all the others combined.

Seemingly out of nowhere Zelena is hit by an atomizer blast of squid ink, immobilizing her as waves of blue light envelope her form. Zelena hisses in rage, "Who's there? You did this? You won't get away with it!"

Belle wrenches the dagger from Zelena's grip with a seemingly disembodied hand, and then pulls back her hood, "Don't be so sure!", she chides, resisting the urge to slap the witch, uncertain if it would effect the plan. Rumple watches his magnificent Belle, proving that she is indeed a hero, and he can't and won't attempt to hide his pride in her.

Zelena growls, "You can't win! This won't last forever, and I'll find you...", then glancing towards Rumplestiltskin who appears far too satisfied, "...and your little _dog_ too!"

"Never taunt a guard dog, dearie...you'll get bit on your arse! Oh, and one more thing,..._we_..._**win**__!_", and with that, Rumple opens Pandora's box as a red mist sucks screaming Zelena inside.

Once Zelena is secured, Rumplestiltskin rushes out of the cage towards Belle, and in a voice breaking with emotion and longing she exclaims, "Rump...", with the rest his name swallowed in a demanding kiss. Their world seems to spin, as his hands dive into her lush dark curls, as their mouths entwine until they run out of breath. After a long moment gazing in wonder at each other, they finally look down at the dagger still in Belle's hand. They stare that the blade with all its intricate detailing, however there is one detail conspicuously missing..._his name_.

Belle watches his expression to observe his reaction to this change. A large goofy lopsided smile claims his face. Belle, who is dumbfounded, asks, "Did Nadia?...Did I?...When did..."

Shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, he says in astonishment, "I don't know. I'm not sure when it happened...I was too focused on Nadia and you being safe that I wasn't paying attention to anything else. And _Sweetheart_, it doesn't matter. It's over...it's _finally_ over.", and a warm throaty laugh erupts from him, making Belle laugh with relief and delight.

As Rumple, Belle and baby Nadia enter the tunnels, Belle tells Rumple of the rose as a signal to Leroy and her instructions for him to give the rose to his love. Though he has never been a fan of fairies, Rumple is too full of love and gratitude for his second...or third...or whatever chance, that he accesses the magic with their world, a different quality of magic than that of the Dark One. Focusing on his love, he conjures rose, but can't resist adding a special enchantment.

* * *

Several minutes before, Leroy sat at Gold's desk staring intently, wondering when he should give up and call Neal to mount a rescue of Belle, Nadia and Rumplestiltskin. Then he felt something pulse through him, a moment later his mind catches up to the moment with the incredible realization that he suddenly remembers the previous year in the Enchant Forest. He smacks the desk with a big grin spreading his dark beard.

"Good work, sister!" He continues to look at the desk. He wants to run out of the shop and announce to everyone that the curse is broken, but he supposes they all ready know. Hence he waits as instructed...Belle managed to break the curse, so he figures the least he can do is wait for her signal. More time passes, still without the rose, and he begins to worry that something might have gone wrong after the curse was broken. A moment later, the most perfect red rose he has ever seen appears on the desk. He takes it gently into his work-weathered hand.

The night sky is fully darkened, but the streetlights illuminate his way, as he strides to the center of town where he sees people congregating and hugging, even noticing a few people who had been turned into flying monkeys now back in their human form. He then spies the tall thin woman with dark curly hair pulled into a bun, wearing the wardrobe of a nun and almost loses his nerve.

As her brown eyes meet his blue eyed nervous gaze, Nova says excitedly, "Dreamy, it's good to see you."...he may be Grumpy or Leroy to others, but he will always be Dreamy to Nova.

A year ago in Storybrooke, Nova hadn't spoken to him much. Insecurity over how they parted in the Enchanted Forest and uncertain of what their time together at the Miner's Day Festival had meant to him, she tied herself into knots and waited for him to initiate contact, but he never did, beyond a quiet 'Hello' as they passed each other on the sidewalk.

Fighting the impulse to call her 'sister', because that is not an image in wants in his head as he follows Belle's request. "Uh, hi Nova...could we take a walk? You know...alone."

"Of course, I'd really like that."

Suddenly, with all the grace of a drunken ballerina, Dreamy's hand holding the rose jerks out in front of him, as he says awkwardly, "Um...this is for you."

"Oh Dreamy! It's lovely! Thank you...", Nova beams had him with a brilliant smile, and continues, "this is the first Valentine's present I've ever received, and I can't imagine a nicer one."

Feeling a bit befuddled, he honestly didn't know it was Valentine's Day with all the chaos that had been happening. Contentedly, they continue to walk further from the crowd.

* * *

Back at his Queen Anne Victorian house, new priorities take over. Though Rumple is in great need of a bath, he has difficulty tearing himself away from his new daughter, thus he offers to watch Nadia while Belle gets a fast shower first. He would love to be in the shower with her, but things are different now. While Belle showers, Rumple makes a quick call to Bae, though he knows his son goes by Neal here, he can't bring himself to call his son by that name. Rumple informs Bae of the situation, and they spend a few minutes talking. The conversation reveals that Bae plans to take the opportunity to go to Emma. Knowing Baelfire and Emma still love each other and the connection that had all those years ago is still strong, Rumple smirks wondering if there will be more grandchildren on the way..._"Perhaps once they get out of their own way and listen to their hearts"_, he muses.

* * *

Neal reflects on his conversation with his father. His father had been right, when during their argument over Rumplestiltskin's behavior in front of Lacey, he had said that Neal was still holding a torch for Emma. Tonight, Rumplestiltskin revealed how he had told Emma back in Manhattan that her feelings for him would still obvious. They had confessed as much in Neverland, but circumstances, as well as Hook, made it impossible to sort out their situation. Now, with a year having passed, although it didn't seem that long, and the Wicked Witch of the West no longer an issue, the only obstacles that remained were their own insecurities and Hook. These months spending time with Belle had taught Neal the importance of fighting passed one's fears and grabbing the love that was in front of him...and as for Hook, well the pirate may have taken his mother, but he sure as _Hell_ wasn't getting his love, Emma, to boot.

His regrets over leaving Emma at the urging of a puppet, unaware that she carried his child, have long been a stumbling block for him to fully make the effort to court her to this point. However, though he had made mistakes, he knew Hook to be an self-seeker, wanting what he wants when he wants...first Neal's mother, then years later his revenge on Neal's father, having set him up to be taken by the Lost Boys and Pan. Neal is unsure he is worthy of a second chance with Emma, but he refuses to stand idly by while Hook just uses Emma to serve his own selfish desires then moves on to the next thing he wants. Neal pledges not to let that happen to Emma nor Henry by extension. He has seen his son a few times since Emma's return. Though Neal is uncertain as to whether his son will ever remember their time together from the previous year, he is determined to be part of his life and protect him. He just hopes Emma won't move back to New York.

He knocks on the apartment door of the Charming family, holding a brown paper bag in his other hand.

Answering the door, Emma says, "Hey Neal...Henry's asleep."

"That's fine. I wanted to talk to you...about us."

"Neal...I..."

Hedging says, "And tell you about my dad and my baby sister."

"What?!"

"_That got her attention._", he thinks, and he says, "Uh yeah, when Zelena's curse brought us here, Belle was days from popping." Handing her the brown paper back, he adds, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Emma still stunned by the revelation that Belle had a baby and nobody seemed to know, she is startled by the coldness of the bag. "Ice cream? Who brings ice cream in the middle of Winter?"

"We all just cheated death yet again...grab a scoop and live a little." Emma tries and fails to hide her amusement at him as she feels that familiar connection stir. Already feeling that Neal knows her better than anyone with the exception of Henry, she smirks looking into the bag, "Cinnamon ice cream?"

"Yeah, I figure we can either have a hot chocolate float or a cinnamon sundae with hot chocolate topping. Your choice."

Grabbing a pot to start the hot chocolate, she says, "In the interest of science, I say we try both." They chat about Rumplestiltskin and Nadia as Emma prepares the ingredients for her special recipe for hot chocolate. Conversation flows easily, like they are two sides of the same coin. Neal bides his time waiting for a good opportunity to discuss their relationship status.

"So uh, my dad wanted me to give your family a message."

Raising an eyebrow, she says with an edge to her voice, "What _kind_ of message?"

With a smirk, he replies, "If any of you show up at his house within the next three days, the door will electrocute you...and I don't think he's kidding."

"Harsh."

"Well, from what I heard from Belle, your family did have a tendency of showing up at inconvenient times."

"Well, I do suppose he's earned a break."

"You think?", he says, giving her a smirk.

Later as the hot chocolate heats, Neal begins scooping the ice cream into bowls. An impulse strikes him and he acts on it, taking a finger full of ice cream and smearing it on Emma's nose before she can react.

"Why you!...what are you five!?"

As he laughs, she grab handful smearing it all over his face and in his hair...and the battle begins, and they laugh and scream at the coldness shocking their bodies. They'd later reflect that it is a good thing that Henry is a very sound sleeper, but for now, the floor becomes slick with melted ice cream causing them to fall. A bit bruised yet laughing like hyenas, neither can remember when they've had this much fun.

Out of breath leaning against the cabinet, the laughter subsides and Neal looks at her and says, "Emma...you know I've never stopped loving you, right?"

Wiping her hand across Neal's face that looks like he's wearing cold sticky make up, "You know I'm not good at this...but I really do love you too. No one gets under my skin like you."

With a hopeful smile he asks, "Is that a good thing?"

Licking her lips, the taste cinnamon on her tongue, she replies, "I didn't use to think so...but now, well...I've changed my mind. It's a very good thing." Sliding her hand behind his neck, she pulls him closer as they share a sweet hot kiss filled with the flavor of cinnamon and their own red burning passion.

Their hearts momentarily stop at the sound of Charming's voice, "What the..."

Neal and Emma look up to see Charming and Snow standing in the doorway slack jawed at the sight before them. Without missing a beat, Emma declares, "He started it."

Amazed at just how fast she threw him under the bus, he burst out laughing and Emma starts to snicker and snort with laughter, while Snow and Charming are speechless.

* * *

Meanwhile at the _Gold_ residence, after Belle dresses, Rumple takes his turn in the shower, as Belle bathes Nadia the a small tub that Leroy rigged up to be functional for bathing an infant. Rumple nearly scrubs his skin raw in his attempt to _quickly_ remove the filth from his skin, fingernails and hair, as he does not wish to be parted from Belle and Nadia for long. They've already lost too much time. He heals several of the worse injuries inflected by Zelena, which had been hidden by his suit, not wishing to traumatize Belle with the evidence of the severity of Zelena's lessons in pain.

Having dressed Nadia in a white onesie with red roses embroidered on it, Belle tends to an urgent need..._nursing her baby_. Belle feels if she has to wait any longer, her breasts just might explode. She never fails to be amazed at how her body seems to have a mind of its own since Nadia existence.

Rumple decides to put on pajamas, having worn a suit without respite for longer than he cares to ponder, tonight is about comfort. He enters the room to the most wondrous sight he has ever beheld, his wife nursing their daughter. Belle smiles down at an apparently very hungry Nadia. He finds himself wanting to freeze this moment in time and hold it within him forever. There are moments one should never forget, such as the day 7 months ago after Belle and Baelfire had found him, when he gazed in awe at Belle's smiling face, as she clad in a chiffon Empire waist wedding gown of the palest hint of lavender and a wreath of heather upon her head, to pledged her troth to him, and he to her. Ideally, he would have loved to have married her before their child was conceived, but the chaos of their existence and their need for each other had other plans. As it was, Belle with her swollen belly, protruding out of the pleats of chiffon, was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen...and he would wager the most beautiful bride that had ever existed..._of course, we was just a wee bit biased_. He planned to spend every moment of the pregnancy with her, however life again had other plans.

When he had stabbed Pan, followed shortly by Regina's undoing of the Dark Curse, there was a temporary fission in time and space, sending him one way and the dagger another. Though both he and Belle were concerned that the dagger was no longer in his possession, and they planned to investigate its whereabouts, they reasoned that someone else finding it, who knows where, and understanding its significance was a miniscule possibility. Unfortunately, while their attempts to find the wretched blade had not bore fruit, Zelena had been the recipient of a grand harvest, knowing full well how to use it, summoning him from their marriage bed one morning as he and Belle looked at each other in horror and panic as he was pulled from her, then subsequently enslaved by Zelena. He had nearly gone mad with worry about his wife and unborn child, and then one day, the new curse was cast and he no longer remembered them, slipping into a new kind of madness.

As Belle shifts Nadia to switch sides, she looks up to see Rumplestiltskin leaning in the door way with an entranced look upon his face.

"Are you alright?"

He sighs and smiles, saying, "Quite literally, never better.", and then in a testing tone, he asks, "And you, Mrs. Gold?"

Her smile beams, "Yes, Rumple, I do remember out wedding day..._and night_."

"Good to know. I did have plans to keep kissing you until you remembered."

"No need to cancel such a good plan on account of me. I don't remember where I put the car keys, perhaps you can help."

He walks over to the rocking chair, placing a lingering kiss upon her lips.

* * *

Having traversed throughout the town and back, Dreamy and Nova near Storybrooke's center where they started. Crowds have now dissipated, as people likely went home to their loved one's to share a meal in contentment. They look up at the light pole.

Nova asks, "Do you remember when..."

Looking down at his feet, and then back to her warm brown eyes, he clears his throat, "It was the best day I'd had in twenty-eight years...well, more than that...the best since, well, _you know_."

"Me too. I...I mean, it was special to me. I just didn't know if you felt...", she trails off looking away and swallowing hard. Being a fairy, she had never been taught what to do in a romantic relationship, if that is what this is. She blushes, nervously looking at Dreamy, hoping he understands.

Standing under the light pole where they first met in Storybrooke, Dreamy feels regret for his decisions and the time that he has lost with her. No one else had ever made his heart stutter and his legs feel weak. He remembers Belle's words urging him not to waste the gift of love.

"Nova?"

"Yes?", she noticed him staring at her with a strange expression. He looks at her as though she is the only person in the world. Her stomach flutters, and she feels short of breath.

Dreamy finds himself moving forward, almost unconsciously...and to his surprise, Nova seems to be moving forward as well. Their lips softly meet in a delicate kiss. The rose in Nova's hand begins to glow, and a sight never seen in February in Maine materializes before them...thousands upon thousands of fireflies paint the night sky.

* * *

Earlier at the Gold residence, Rumplestiltskin had found the perfect home for Pandora's box...the furnace. The blazing heat in combination with an incantation ensured that the box was irrevocably sealed. When he told Belle about it, he saw a question in her eyes...which he answered. Yes indeed, Zelena, in her never ending existence within the box, would have felt the scorching heat of the furnace. Though Belle felt a twinge of guilt, especially since the idea pleased some small part of her, the fact that Zelena had mercilessly tormented and tortured Rumple and that she planned to order him to kill their child, easily assuaged Belle's feelings of guilt.

After dinner, Rumple and Belle curl up on the couch watching their miraculous daughter sleep in her bassinet. Through the window, they notice the magical fireflies in the distance. Belle turns to him in amusement, saying "Is there something you want to tell me?"

He shrugs, "Guess the dwarf made good." Belle giggles and snuggles into his chest, feeling content, safe and completely relaxed.

He sighs looking at the bassinet and vows to always be there for Nadia. He feels a pang of regret at having missed her birth, not being there to support Belle when she needed it. Thus he pledges to make certain to be present for the birth of any future children. Indeed, he will be, for all three...starting with the first new arrival in eighteen months. Additionally, there is a silver lining to Neal's and Dreamy's experience having attended Nadia's birth...it had prepared both men for what was to come in their own lives, as Emma and Neal welcome their second child and Dreamy and Nova their first. The distrust between Belle and Emma mends over time, and Belle, Emma and Nova become good friends. The sight of the three women, all pregnant at the same time, is the cause of much tongue wagging, but they don't care a bit. The unique bond between the three families will serve them well for the rest of their lives.

As for now, though Rumple always desires to make love to Belle, he is keenly aware of her exhaustion, and their little sweetheart Nadia will undoubtedly require feeding again in a couple of hours. Hence he watches in blissful vigilance as his Belle drifts off to sleep in his arms. After all, in any way that has meaning, Belle made love to him when she risked everything to save him and give him this life with their family.

As he strokes her hair, he says softly, "I love you, Belle.", and she mumbles back, "I lub ew tube, Ruffle." He smiles, kisses her head and drifts off to sleep as well.

And with all the work that comes with the trials and tribulations of a so called normal life, they all lived happily ever after..._**finally**_**!**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope everybody enjoyed that. I thought we could use a bit of happiness with some of the writing that's happening on OUAT lately. BTW, I know some readers have been wondering, no, I have not abandon any of my stories. I've was quite ill most of the Winter and frustration over OUAT plots have made it even harder to write at times...but I'm working through it. "What's Next?", "Seduction Within Love", "Strawberries, Chocolate &amp; Bittersweet Things", "Metamorphosis Through Love" and "Journey of Twin Souls" are all still very much on my mind...it's just slow going, but I'm working at it. Please review this fic...guest reviews are fine. You don't need a FFnet account; I just like to read people's thoughts on my stories.**


End file.
